The 9th Awakens
by Kuroneko-sama
Summary: Deep within the shadowy ruins, a flaming figure rises from the remnants of the Urabutosatsujin. OC! R&R plz!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
Disclaimers: Flame of Recca doesn't belong to me. *Sniffles* =o=;;  
  
Author's note: Yatta!!!! My first fanficy and I finally decided to type it up! Kekeke~ Anyway, hopez you enjoy! Added my OC.^^~  
  
*******  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Japanese words used:  
  
Hime - Princess  
  
Ohiyo - Good morning  
  
Ano - Umm  
  
Minna - Everyone  
  
Ara? - Huh?  
  
Sou ka - Is that so  
  
*******  
  
Deep within the shadowy ruins, a flaming figure rises from the remnants of the Urabutosatsujin.  
  
***  
  
"5"  
  
"4"  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
The classroom door had suddenly burst open, revealing a 16-year-old, spiky- haired boy with a huge, cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIMEEEEEE!" He shouted.  
  
Following that was the daily "MIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAN", and a "Kirisawa! Get out of my class!" several classes down. The rest of the class looked at the wimpering Domon, sweat-dropped, but paid no further attention.  
  
"Ohiyo, Recca-kun!" Yanagi greeted him with her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Ohiyo!" Bowing, the boy adds, "How may I be of service to you, my Hime."  
  
Yanagi smiled down at her devoted ninja. "Recca-kun."  
  
"Ano, Hime, have you seen Fuko this morning?"  
  
"Actually Recca, she's."  
  
Before Yanagi had the chance to finish, a whirlwind comes crashing down the hall and into the classroom, dragging with it, a flying Mikagami by the ponytail.  
  
"Ohiyo minna!" Fuko shouts. She looks around confused. "Ara? Why is everybody in my class? Recca's here to see his Hime and. Oy Mi-chan, why are you here?" She drops him.  
  
Keeping his cool composture, though showing signs of irritation, Mikagami walks out of the room. Straitening his hair he mumbles something about "stupid monkeys", wondering how anyone could be so full of energy in the morning. However, it was loud enough for Fuko to hear.  
  
"Ahhhh! Mi-chan!! Do I look like.?" Her complaint was cut short when a tearing gorilla grabbed her.  
  
"My Fuko-sama! How can you leave me for that cold lump of ice?"  
  
"Arg! Get off me Domon!" She punts him out the classroom ceiling. Seconds later, chalk came flying across the room, hitting both Fuko and Recca square in the forehead.  
  
"Not in my class Kirisawa; go stand in the hall! Hanabishi! Get to class!"  
  
Both teens dropped their heads and turned towards the door. "Hai, Sensei."  
  
***  
  
Shaking his head, Mikagami slowly made his way back to his class, wondering how he could've ever even considered those zoo animals his friends. Mikagami looked over at the windows; the morning shower had left glistening droplets of water on the glass surface. To many people, rain was an annoyance that deprived the skies of good weather, but to him, it was a gift that brought life to his ensui. A strange presence adverts his gaze from the windows, back to the silent hallway, empty if not for him and the approaching figure. Though dressed in the school's uniform, he did not recognize the girl.  
  
*Must be a new student. *  
  
She had long brown hair, tied in a long braid. When she passed by, her smile resembled that of Fuko's, except that her eyes remained empty shells that reveled nothing. Head down, Mikagami brushed by without the slightest trace of acknowledging her presence; hand in his pocket, fingers just touching his elemental weapon. A flickering aura seemed to surround the girl; staring out at the gray skies, her eyes suddenly showed the tiniest bit of emotion.  
  
*Was it fear? *  
  
Walking past Mikagami, she shuddered.  
  
"Oy! Mi-bou! Wait up!"  
  
"What do you want, sea-monkey?"  
  
"Geez man, don't have to be so---"  
  
He stopped short, feeling something tugging at his body.  
  
*Huh--? *  
  
Recca looked around cautiously.  
  
*The girl, it has to be that girl. *  
  
Yet she continued walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
*That was strange. *  
  
***  
  
Standing outside of the classroom, Fuko fumed.  
  
"Aww.Why'd the sensei have to throw me out for?"  
  
Turing from the blank wall she was speaking to, Fuko spotted someone walking towards her.  
  
*Ara? I've never seen her before. *  
  
"Ohiyo!!!" she shouted. "I'm Kirisawa Fuko-chan! Are you new here?"  
  
Startled, the girl looked up.  
  
"Ha. hai, I'm new here," she replied. "My name is Inokuchi Yukiko. Ohiyo, Kirisawa-san."  
  
"Oy! Fuko-chan would do!"  
  
*Yukiko ka? Snow child? For someone whose aura feels so similar to Recca's, it seems to be such an unfitting name. *  
  
"Hai, Fuko-chan. It was nice meeting you. I should get to class now, hope to see you around."  
  
She smiled and entered the classroom.  
  
*Such an empty smile, but she seems nice. *  
  
***  
  
"Class this is Inokuchi Yukiko. I expect to see that she feels welcomed at this school. Inokuchi-san, please take the seat next to Sakoshita-san."  
  
Yanagi gave her usual smile as Yukiko sat down in the empty desk beside her.  
  
*This is going to be fun, she thought. Now I can make another friend. *  
  
"Ano, Yukiko-chan" she whispered. "I'm Sakoshita Yanagi. Would you like to eat lunch with me and I can introduce you to my other friends?"  
  
Surprised by Yanagi's offer, she merely nodded and they both redirected their attention to the teacher. Slowly time passed before the bell had finally rung for lunch.  
  
***  
  
"OYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HIME!" The door to the roof had burst open, once more reveling the genki ninja; in his arms were a number of assorted buns.  
  
"Eh? Eh? Where's Hime?" Looking around he spotted Mikagami. "Oy! You bastard! What have you done to my Hime?!"  
  
"Idiot" was the only response.  
  
"Relax Recca, she's probably just running a little late."  
  
"While we're waiting why don't you come here and sit with meeeeeeeeeeeee, my Fuko-sama?"  
  
"Domon! Just give it up! I ain't your 'Fuko-sama'!" With kick she knocked him into the nearest cement wall. At that moment, Yanagi and Yukiko had both just arrived.  
  
"Hime!" Recca yelled, of course the first to notice her.  
  
"Minna!" she replied. "This is Inokuchi Yukiko-chan! She just came today. Yukiko-chan, this is Mikagami-sempai," she said pointing off to the side; Tokiya, who was sitting alone, simply nodded, his eyes cold and suspicious. The presence of Mikagami suddenly caused her to shudder again. "Domon-kun." She pointed at the unconscious body. "Fuko-chan."  
  
"Yo! Yukiko!"  
  
She smiled back and walked over to Fuko with Yanagi, glad to move further away from Mikagami.  
  
"And Recca-kun!" she said at last sitting down next to him.  
  
"Oy! I'm Hanabishi Recca! My Hime's ninja!"  
  
*What the--? *  
  
Again he felt the tugging sensation pull at him.  
  
Yukiko hesitated, but then kept walking, feeling still the cold, suspicious eyes of a certain person following her.  
  
*Sou ka. Hanabishi. Hanabishi Recca. *  
  
TBC!  
  
Author's note: Yayayayayayaya~! That was my first attempt at a fanfic. LOL. *Sigh* *Puts up blast shield* Alrite! Now I'm ready!! Mwahahahaha. Send ur flames!!!! Plz review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimers: Flame of Recca doesn't belong to me. *Sniffles* =o=;;  
  
Author's note: Oy! Thx 2 Kurei for pointing out 2 me that 'ohiyo' iz spelt 'ohayo'. Bakaness of Chibi ^^;;. Well herez the 2nd chappie. *Hopez u ppl like it* ~.~  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
=Sound=  
  
Japanese words used:  
  
Hime - Princess  
  
Ohayo - Good morning  
  
Chikuso - Dammit  
  
Ano - Umm  
  
Ara? - Huh?  
  
Kunai - Daggers  
  
Arigato - Thanks  
  
Sou ka - Is that so  
  
Sensei - Teacher  
  
Masaka - It can't be  
  
*******  
  
"Oy! I'm Hanabishi Recca! My Hime's ninja!"  
  
*What the--? *  
  
Again he felt the tugging sensation pull at him.  
  
Yukiko hesitated, but then kept walking, feeling still the cold, suspicious eyes of a certain person following her.  
  
*Sou ka, * she thought *Hanabishi. Hanabishi Recca. *  
  
*******  
  
Flashback  
  
Yukiko stood in the center of the dark room, blood dripping from her various wounds.  
  
*Why? Why can't I hurt him?!*  
  
"Chikuso!" She slammed her fist into the floor.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Do not expect a flame master to be injured by his own element."  
  
She stared at his retreating back.  
  
"KUREI!"  
  
"If you seek answers, go find Hanabishi Recca. Your past does not concern me."  
  
*Hanabishi*  
  
End of flashback  
  
***  
  
"Ohayo! Yukiko-chan!"  
  
She turned around and spotted Yanagi running up to her.  
  
"Ohayo Yanagi-chan, you're early."  
  
Yanagi smiled at her. "So are you! I didn't know you walked the same way, let's walk to school together."  
  
"Ano, but what about your boyfriend?"  
  
Yanagi blushed. "He usually comes later and meets me at school. Don't worry, he'll find me!" She smiled brightly and they began walking.  
  
*  
  
"Hey check it out," a guy whispered from behind. "It's Sakoshita and that Inokuchi new girl."  
  
"And she doesn't have that geeky ninja kid with her," another added.  
  
*2 guys, they're coming. *  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us girly." One of the guys grabbed Yanagi's arm.  
  
=Thunk thunk thunkthunkthunk=  
  
Five Kunais were thrown, pinning the guy to the wall.  
  
"I would leave her alone if I were you."  
  
Yukiko stood, in her hand were five more daggers.  
  
*I had this sudden urge to protect her, somehow I feel connected to her. Do I know this girl? *  
  
Yanagi glanced at them nervously; they stood, staring at each other. Yukiko turned.  
  
"Let's go Yanagi-chan."  
  
Yanagi shook off her shocked expression and followed her.  
  
"Ano, arigato. I didn't know you could fight!"  
  
Yukiko gave her a smile and continued walking. "I'm interested in that ninja stuff." She gave a slight laugh. "You must think I'm pretty weird."  
  
"Ara? Not at all! Recca-kun is too!"  
  
"Sou ka" was all she said.  
  
*  
  
Across the street, Fuko watched in awe.  
  
"Wow," she said to herself. "She's really good. No wonder I thought her spirit resembled Recca's."  
  
**  
  
*So, she does fight. * Mikagami thought to himself as he headed for the school.  
  
**  
  
"HIIIIME!!!" Recca shouted out his usual greeting.  
  
"Recca-kun!" Yanagi replied waving.  
  
"You came later then me today, I was just going to go look for you!"  
  
"Ano, Recca-kun, I was walking with Yukiko-chan."  
  
"Ohayo," said Yukiko, though her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Recca didn't seem to notice and yelled a loud "Ohayo!" He turned back to Yanagi, feeling again that same magnetic pull towards the other girl. "I'll walk you to class, hime." The bell rang.  
  
"Oh no! That's ok Recca-kun! Your class is at the other end of the school! You'll be late!" she said running. "Yukiko-chan!"  
  
"Ha, hai. Coming."  
  
She took a quick look at Recca before she left to catch up with Yanagi.  
  
*Damn him. Why do I keep feeling wanting to follow him? *  
  
"Oy Hime! Don't forget about the party today!" Recca yelled after her.  
  
***  
  
"Haaaaaaaaa? But, but, it was one minute," Yanagi whined.  
  
The moment they had entered the classroom, the sensei had thrown them out for being late; now they were standing outside in the halls.  
  
*Hmmm. What party? * She wondered. *Oh right! That party! Another celebration for winning the UBS they had said. * She laughed to herself. *Just another excuse. Maybe Yukiko-chan would like to come too. *  
  
"Ano, we're having a party after school at Recca-kun's house. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to. Thanks for the invitation."  
  
Yanagi smiled.  
  
*Recca. *  
  
***  
  
After school was out, they headed to the Hanabishi's house. Just outside the door, they could already hear the loud noise. They were just about to knock when Kagerou opened it.  
  
"Yanagi-chan! Everybody is already here! Oh, hello."  
  
Yukiko bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Inokuchi Yukiko." "This is Kagerou-san!" Yanagi introduced.  
  
"Come in." She moved aside to let the girls in. Yukiko brushed her arm when she walked by. The cursed barrier around Kagerou activated, but only briefly.  
  
*Masaka! *  
  
TBC! (Maybe =o=;;)  
  
Author's note: Well ok, there it is! Puts up blast shield again. Oo~ gota use something else soon, this isnt lasting. LoL. *Sigh* Chibi doesn't know if shez gonna finish this fanfic. Maybe you ppl can tell me if itz worth continuing. ^^~ Plz R&R! 


End file.
